The Hero (The Weakness of Beatrice)
Summary The Hero, also known as La Signora, is a mysterious person and the first human to ever cross from Earth into Ground's Nir around 300 years prior to the start of the story. Very little is known about her past in Earth, with some references in old documents from the Religious Society mentioning several legends about her like that she tore down an old monarchy and introduced capitalism to replace it, that she stood at the turning point that ended the age of knights and replaced it with the age of mercenaries, or that she participated in the witch hunts out of a twisted belief that the more witches were persecuted the more momentum they would gain and that they would grow within society in a situation similar to the early days of the Religious Society. La Signora is apparently an expert in the struggle for existence and her motto is 'win whenever possible', no matter the method. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: The Hero, La Signora, real name unknown Origin: The Weakness of Beatrice Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled swordswoman, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Transformation, Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to Iberian Orcs like Boo Boo, can cause deep wounds to Boo Boo, tore away half of Hermelina's shield in one attack) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic+ reactions (Comparable to Iberian Orcs, can swing her hand fast enough to cause a sonic boom), at least Supersonic with transformation (Moves too fast for Level Cappers like Beatrice to react to, causes a sonic boom) Lifting Strength: Likely at least Class 1 (Comparable to Iberian Orcs) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Tanked magic attacks from Beatrice, Wildefrau, Rusalka and Gruagach without even being scratched) Stamina: Likely High, should be comparable to Iberian Orcs like Boo Boo Range: Extended melee range, higher with magic Standard Equipment: Hero’s Sword Intelligence: High, manipulated the Labyrinth to create her own ultimate weapon, has manipulated several events through human history, created an elaborate plan to return to life and create a new body for herself. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hero's Sword: One of the many weapons owned by the Hero, a large doubled-edged sword with jewels and gems on its grip. In the past the Hero stored her own soul into the blade to escape death, using it and Boo Boo's blood 300 years later to remake her own body. Due to using Iberian Orc DNA, the Hero's body is much stronger than a human's, being able to tank the combined magic attacks of Level Cappers like Beatrice or Wildefrau without using Elemental resistance. The Hero does not need to wield the Hero's Sword to use magic, as her true Shining Weapon that gives her access to magic is Reject Sky. Transformation: A strange magic in which the Hero appears to transform her body into a flash/beam of light, allowing her to move much faster than normal as she and her armor turn into flowing lines of blue, green, and brown. She can still physically interact with other objects under this transformation. After the movement is finished she turns back to normal. Beam: The Hero can fire beams from the tip of her sword. Heat Blades: The Hero is able to producing long orange blades that glow like melted metal from her fingertips as slashing weapons. Melted Metal: The Hero can use her fingers to shoot sprays of melted metal that can be fired both in a straight line or in curved lines to approach the enemy from many angles simultaneously. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:The Weakness of Beatrice Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Heat Users Category:Claw Users Category:Metal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Adults Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 7